The present invention relates to a method and knife guide used to train a user to correctly use a knife, such as a chef's knife, in slicing food.
In order to properly use a chefs knife, one must keep the blade in contact with at least one knuckle of the hand holding the food. They also need to “rock the knife” in the correct mechanical motion. Most people are too afraid to do this and never learn proper technique.
During food slicing operation the object being sliced is held by one hand of the operator while the other hand is executing the necessary cutting motions with a knife to accomplish the task.
To protect the fingers of the hand holding the product from being injured by the slicing motion of the knife, unskilled operators are using finger guards.
The state of the art finger guards however do not possess the means to guide the knife in the slicing operation and therefore do not compel the user to acquire the proper technique of the knife motion as practiced by skilled kitchen personnel.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.